Always
by staybravetris
Summary: Erin can always protect herself, always. But one wrong move and everything could change. She lets her guard down and things do not go the way she planned.
1. Chapter 1

"Jin? Dead?" Detective Erin Lindsay was a loss for words. She had just seen Jin earlier that day, how could he possibly be dead?

"Yes, and we are going to let Stillwell handle it." Voight replied quickly.

"Why?" Detective Jay Halstead asked. "Don't we usually handle these things ourselves? Ya know, he was one of us so we need vengeance kind of thing?"

"Not this time." Voight had a look on his face that Erin only saw one time before.

"Well, if we are leaving it up to Stillwell we might as well get going on another case…" Detective Antonio Dawson suggested.

"I agree" Detective Ruzek piped up.

He looked to his partner Olinsky for assurance. Olinsky just slightly nodded his head. He was thinking the same thing everyone else was, why was Voight being so casual about Jin's death?

"I agree with Antonio and Ruzek, but what about Sumners?" Erin asked.

"What about her?" Voight gave her a weird look.

"Arent you going to hire her back? We are down another detective now."

"We could always call Burgess up." Atwater suggested.

"Now you're calling the calls Atwater?" Voight demanded.

"No of course not sir, but if you didn't want to hire Sumners back then…Burgess is always there." Atwater's voice was shaky.

"If I wanted Burgess, she would be up here." Voight's voice was cold.

Atwater nodded his head in approval.

"Alright, well…" Antonio was walking towards the door to leave.

"Yeah, right…where are we going?" Halstead inquired.

"Follow me, Atwater, you're with me." Antonio responded.

"Erin, you're with me." Voight announced.

"Who am I with?" Halstead asked.

Voight hesitated, "Fine, Erin, go with Halstead, but I will need to talk to you later. Got it?"

Erin nodded her head, "Yeah of course."

Erin followed Halstead to their car and after moments of silence Jay spoke up, "What does Voight want to talk to you about?"

"What does Voight ever want to talk about?" Erin tried to laugh it off, even though she had no idea what Voight was going to say.

"That was your nervous laugh." Jay couldn't help but smile.

"Was not!" Erin laughed a little more and looked at Jay.

"Hey eyes on the road." Jay joked.

Erin laughed. She really liked Jay, a lot. But then there was Severide. She never felt better than when she was talking with Severide, and Voight would never let Erin and Jay even talk outside the station without him thinking there was something going on. But she had no idea on what they just drove into. All the other detectives got there before them and had their guns drawn. Shots fired.

Jay looked at Erin, "Got my back?"

Erin smiled weakly, "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Halstead got out of the car and ran to the drivers side of the car to stay out of the line of fire. Erin had gotten out and had her weapon drawn.

"Put your weapon down!" She could hear Voight yelled.

Halstead looked at her. This wasn't going to end well.

"Where is Detective Halstead?" The shooter shouted.

Jay looked at Lindsay, and his face went white. "Who is that?" She asked.

Jay shook his head, "No idea."

Jay stood up with his weapon above his head. Lindsay saw the shooter turn and the gun was still in their hand. "Jay no!" She shouted. But, it was too late. The shot was fired and it was like it way playing in slow motion. The bullet came closer and closer until it came in contact with Halstead's abdomen. He fell back immediately. Lindsay heard more shots fire and she went to help Jay. The shooter must be dead by now with the amount of shots fired from each detective's gun.

"Jay?" Erin looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine!" Jay shouted; his bulletproof vest had taken it, but the wind was still knocked out of him and his stomach would be bruised, but other than that he was fine.

Erin swallowed hard and blinked a few times. She had never felt like that when anyone else was shot at. With Jay it was different; it was like a part of her was being shot down with him. She loved him in a different way than she loved Severide. She just couldn't tell what kind of love it helped Jay up and the ambulance was there ready to check Jay out.

"Your boy got shot." Antonio said to Erin.

"I know that." She said blankly.

"You look a little…I don't know…rattled?"

She nodded her head, "He's my partner."

"He was wearing a vest."

She nodded her head again.

"Do you think your feelings are a little deeper than a partner?"

"No." She replied immediately. "Of course not."

Antonio smiled and nodded his head, "He's going to be fine." He yelled back at her while he walked away.

"I know." Erin sighed under her breath.

Voight went up to her after, "You okay?"

She chuckled, "I didn't get shot."

He smiled at her, "I know that. He's fine, by the way."

"I know that, why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Because when he went down, you went right after him."

"Is that a problem?" Erin knew what Voight was alluding to, but she wasn't going to let him win, not this time.

"No, but just remember that he's your partner. Not anything more."

"You've told me that so many times I hear it before I go to sleep." Erin rolled her eyes and walked away. She knew Voight was going to yell at her later, but she didn't really care.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin drove by herself back to the station while Halstead rode with Voight. She didn't care about what Voight had to say about them not allowed to be together. She heard the same thing over and over again. She replayed the shooting over and over again. She did everything right, she had her partner's back. That's why they had back up. She shook her head thinking about the situation. She walked up the stairs to the station and Halstead was waiting for her.

"Thank you." He said immediately.

"For what?" She smiled; she knew exactly what he was thanking her for, she just wanted to hear him say it.

"You had my back out there." He smiled.

"Well, that's why you have backup." Her smile quickly faded when she say Voight watching them.

"Erin, my office!" He yelled.

Erin rolled her eyes, "Duty calls."

"As always." Jay replied.

Erin went up the stairs and followed Voight into his office.

"How does Halstead know Alex Khan?" Voight asked.

"I don't know? Why don't you ask him?" Erin didn't even know why Voight was asking her.

"I need you to find out. He won't tell me the truth if he's in deep shit, but he will tell you."

Erin smirked, "Isn't that against the rules of partner confidentiality?"

"Erin." Voight warned her.

"Sorry, I will ask him, but don't be surprised if he doesn't tell me anything."

"Of course he will tell you, now go."

Erin walked out of Voight's office closing the door behind her. Halstead was sitting at his desk, "Did you get in trouble?"

Erin walked over to his desk and whispered, "How do you know Alex Khan?"

"I don't." Halstead's face was stone cold.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I don't know who he is." Halstead insisted.

"Fine, don't tell me. But you and I both know that Voight will find out, and at that point he won't be able to help you. If you tell me now, I can help." Erin put her hand on Jay's.

Jay pulled his hand back as soon as Erin's hand touched his, "Fine, let's go."

Erin stood up straight, both because of Jay's immediate reaction to pull away from her and because she knew she needed to follow him. "Where are we going?"

"Just let's go. Do you have the keys?"

Erin held up the keys, "Yeah, but I don't know where we are going…"

"That's why I'm driving." Halstead said as he snatched the keys out of Erin's hand.

Erin was skeptical of where they were going, but she trusted Jay, but she also knew they were on the wrong side of town. This was where all of their CI's, confidential informants, were.

"Jay, why are we here?"

"I knew Alex Khan because he was one of my CI's, and for a while people have been planning a hit on me. They're trying to kill me, Erin."


	4. Chapter 4

Erin laughed a little, "What do you mean they're trying to kill you?"

"Don't laugh," warned Halstead, "Ever since Charlie was in town they know we have CI's everywhere."

"They've always known that Jay."

"No. Not like now."

Erin shook her head, "You need to tell Voight."

"Yeah right, he would laugh harder than you just did."

"No he won't, he has really high up CI's here."

"I brought you here to talk to your CI's. See what you can get out of them?"

"So, you brought me to the place where you're a wanted man?"

Halstead skipped a beat, "Yeah…" He hadn't really thought of it that way…

"You didn't even think of it like that, did you?"

"No of course not!" Halstead was about to shift the car into gear when gunshots his through their windshield.

"Get down!" Halstead yelled at Erin. He shifted the car into gear as fast he could and sped off down the street. Gunshots were hitting the back of their car. He couldn't see through the front windshield because the bullet had hit the car to the left of him and the glass was cracked. They got out of the neighborhood as quickly as they could.

"Are you okay?" He asked Erin.

She nodded, she was okay physically, but she didn't know how to deal with this now. She noticed Jay was holding his left shoulder.

"Jay, did you get shot?"

He winced a little when Erin went to put her hand on his. "You have to stop driving! I'll drive us to the hospital."

"I'm fine, I can drive."

"Stop the car, Jay."

Jay did as he was told by Erin, like always. He got out and lost his blanace a little, he had lost a good amount of blood. They switched places and Erin turned on their sirens.

"I cant…I cant…die from this right?" Halstead asked, trying to mask his shaky voice.

"No…" Erin didn't know the answer. She didn't know if the bullet had hit any major arteries or not. It could be extremely close to his heart

Jay started to close his eyes, he didn't know why but it made him feel better.

"Jay? No way, Jay listen to me." Erin said in a panic.

"I…I…" Jay tried to say.

"Jay?" Erin asked again.

Jay turned to her and opened his eyes, "I'm fine, you…wont lose me without a fight."

Erin smiled, "I know."

Jay looked at her and smiled back. Erin had just taken her eyes off the rode for a minute, but a minute was all it took for her to be on the wrong side of the road. She didn't see the oncoming truck. She would have swerved but there was no time. She hit the truck dead on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for your great responses! Just to answer a couple of questions, yes this is a Linstead story, but there is going to be a little Linseride, and I actually haven't written another chapter after this one yet...so maybe they will be okay maybe they won't ;) but here is another chapter! hope you guys like it!**

It seemed like everything around Erin was spinning. She could smell gasoline and she looked over at Jay. His eyes were closed; she could feel blood running down her face and tears running out of her eyes.

"Jay?" She semi-whispered. "Jay?" She said louder. She kept repeating his name until she realized she was yelling his name.

"Erin?!" She heard someone yell. It was someone outside the car. "Erin!" She heard it again, this time closer. Severide was there; she knew that if anyone could help her, it was him.

"You have to get Jay first. I- I didn't see the truck…I had my eyes off the road for two seconds, please Kelly, he's shot too!" The tears were coming faster and faster now.

"They've got it, just focus. Focus on me. Tell me what happened."

"There are people, people trying to kill Jay, oh my god," She looked back over at Jay, "They were trying and I- he could be dead because of me."

Severide saw Casey trying to get Jay out of the passenger side of the car. Casey checked for a pulse and nodded his head.

Erin was still crying when Severide got the okay from Casey, "He's fine, Erin look at me. He's fine."

Erin nodded her head over and over, but she couldn't believe it. "Severide, you need to do everything you can." She sobbed again, "Please Kelly! He's my partner."

That hit Severide like a load of bricks. Of course, she loved him. He could see it clearly, they weren't just partners in crime, she loved him. "I will do everything I can to save him." He assured Erin again. Severide would do anything for the woman he loved.

"But Erin, are you okay?"

"I-I don't know…she could barely feel her legs but maybe it was because she was so nervous. Her legs went shaky and numb when she got nervous.

"Erin, you are pined under the wheel, can you feel your legs?"

"I-I don't know!" Erin screamed out in frustration.

"Erin, focus. Listen to me, listen to me because I love you."

Erin stopped sobbing, "What?"

"I need you to stay alive for me, you are one of the only people I care about, and I can't lose you."

Erin smiled a little, "You won't lose me." Erin didn't know what to say. She obviously wasn't going to die, she didn't think, but she also didn't love Kelly. Or atleast she didn't think she did. She didn't know how she felt. With Jay it was different, they couldn't be together so the tension was through the roof. But with Kelly, she can be open and real and it's still passionate. Erin saw that Casey had gotten Jay out of the car. Shay came over and talked her through everything the firefighters were going to do. Shay was a great paramedic and an even better friend to Kelly.

"Do you understand Erin?"

Erin nodded her head, she was tired and felt like she had lost a lot of blood, "Tell Kelly... tell him…" She barely got out before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Shay what the hell?!" Kelly yelled.

"I had to sedate her! She would have freaked out if she knew we had to take the weight of the car off of her! This is easier. She might actually make it."

**Would you guys want longer chapters? This means i probably wouldnt update everyday, instead it would be every other day, but the chapters would be twice as long? Let me know what you guys think! **


	6. Chapter 6

Erin woke up in the hospital and the last thing she remembered was her yelling at Severide to save Jay, the rest was a blur, she remembered talking to Severide after that but she couldn't remember what was said. When she woke up Voight was by her side with both his elbows leaning on her bed. One of his hands was holding hers and his other pointer finger was rubbing his upper lip. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Hey, you're not getting rid of me that easy, I've been through worse." She laughed.

Voight shot up and looked at her, he looked as if he was about to cry, "Erin… what happened back there?"

Erin shook her head, "We were shot at in the neighborhood, the CI's are targeting Jay, I don't know why…but we were shot at and Jay was injured and we switched places and I was checking to make sure he was okay, and I took my eyes off the road, is he- is Jay okay?"

Voight nodded his head, "They got him to the hospital just in time, he should be fine."

"I am so sorry, Voight. I shouldn-"

"Hey, Erin. Listen to me, the first thing I care about is you." He squeezed her hand a little tighter, "You're the only person I really care about."

It all came rushing back to Erin like a tidal wave. What Kelly said to her back at the accident, "Is Kelly here?"

Voight shook his head, "After the accident he did come here, they were working on you, and you're going to be okay by the way." Voight cracked a slight smile.

"I knew that." Erin assured him.

"But still, Kelly went back to work, he's a good guy." Voight nodded his head while saying this. Erin knew he wasn't trying to convince her; he was trying to convince himself.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you, Erin. I lo-"

Erin smiled, "I know." Voight had told Erin he loved her on only one other occasion. Erin was 20 years old and she had been living with Voight for a few years now, and she was sent in under cover. She wasn't part of intelligence yet, but she went back as a CI sort of thing. She had to get information for Voight. She was found out immediately and they beat her immensely. Voight came right when she was on the verge of death. He was crying, it was the first time she had seen him cry, and he told her he loved her, over and over. She wasn't supposed to make it, but it was miracle that she did.

Voight smiled, "You didn't let me finish."

"I love you too." She smiled back.

"I'm going to check on Halstead, but I will be back later. Don't go anywhere."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Voight left the room and her door opened right after.

"Wow that was-" she turned and looked at the door and turned white.

"Erin, great to see your okay, I'm sure you remember me?"

"Get out. Get out now!" She screamed.

"That's no way to talk to an old friend, is it?"

Erin Lindsay, for the first time in a long time, turned pale with fear.

"If you do not get out of my room, I will scream and Voight will come in and have no problem killing you like he should have seven years ago."

The man laughed, his shaggy black hair made him look like the exact same man who beat her and got away seven years ago. "Don't talk to me like that. Remember the last time you spoke out of turn?"

"Yeah, I almost died, but I'm not the same girl I was seven years ago."

"And I am not the same man I was seven years ago. The last time I saw you I was just a boy, and now? Now I am _the _man."

Erin rolled her eyes, "You're repulsive." She hit the nurse button on her bed as quickly as she could. A nurse came in right away.

"Detective, are you alright?"

"I'm tired and this man is disturbing me. Is there anyway you can make him leave?"

"Let me get Sargent Voight for you."

"Sounds perfect." Erin raised her eyebrows in the direction of the black haired man.

The nurse left and the man shook his head, "Erin, I thought you would have learned by now you shouldn't do things that put me in a bad situation-" He was cut off by Antonio opening the door.

"Hey, Erin everything okay in here?" Antonio could clearly tell that everything was not okay, but he was not as intimidating as Voight is.

Erin shook her head slowly.

"I was just leaving." The man said.

"And don't come back." Erin added.

"You wont have to worry. I will catch you at another time."

Antonio stepped forward, "If I ever see you around again, I will make sure it is the last time anyone ever sees you."

The man put his hands up in surrender, "Got it, chief."

The man walked out the door and Erin almost burst into tears. Her past was back to haunt her, again.

Antonio came by her best side and Erin couldn't hold it in anymore. Erin burst out in sobs and Antonio sat on her bed, "Erin…"

He put his arm around her and her head laid on his chest, "Who was that?"

Erin shook her head, "I can't tell you."

Antonio pulled her chin up and they locked eyes, "You can tell me, Erin."

"His name…his name was Liam. He was the one- the one who…"

Antonio nodded his head, "The one who beat you to the brink of death."

Erin nodded her head, and laid back on Antonio. Voight walked into the room and rushed over to her bed, "What Erin, are you okay?"

Antonio shook his head, "Someone came looking for her, boss."

"Who?" Voight's raspy voice demanded.

"Liam."

Voight's face got red with anger, and he pulled out his phone.

"Olinsky, we are going to find someone, Liam Adams, I will tell you the details on the way."

Voight rushed out of the room and Erin sobbed to Antonio, "You cannot let him kill Liam, please do anything you can!" The truth was, Erin used to love Liam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three weeks later:**

Erin and Jay were both back at work. Erin had seen Severide on many occasions, but neither of them had talked about what had occurred the day of the accident. That night she was going out on another real date with him; this was their first of multiple. She got to work early to play a little bit of catch up with some cases. Voight refused to let either of them come back before the doctor gave them the full okay.

"Hey, partner." Jay said when he showed up early that morning too.

Erin smiled, "I've missed this."

Jay laughed, "It's only been three weeks."

"Only? Please Jay, don't tell me you weren't tired of sitting around your apartment?"

Jay shook his head, "It was like a vacation."

"I missed you." Erin said quietly.

Jay smirked, "I missed you more, but you seemed pretty busy with that fireman. Didn't even have anytime to come around and see me?"  
Erin shook her head, "You know it isn't like that. Voight was checking on me like every hour. It wasn't like I was on a vacation."

"It must be nice for someone to care for you so much."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Erin was offended by what Jay was saying.

"You know what it means, everyone here loves you, and if it came down to it, they would throw themselves in front of a bullet for you more than they would for me."

Erin couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Are you kidding me?!" She was getting seriously angry, "I would die for you. If you died in that car crash because of me I wouldn't want to live. I don't think you get it Jay."

"Tell me what I don't get!" He yelled back at her.

"I don't want to live in a world without you, Jay!" She yelled.

Jay looked shocked, "What?"

Erin shook her head and looked back down at her work, "Nothing. Forget it."

"Why would I forget it?"

"Because I know how you feel."

Jay shook his head, "No I don't think you do."

They were interrupted by footsteps coming up the stairs; they both knew that sound of large work boots- Voight.

Voight smiled when he saw Erin, "Lindsay, I wanted to be here when you showed up, looks like you beat me to it."

Erin smiled, "Yeah, and then Jay showed up. I guess he beat you too."

Voight nodded the classic suspicious nod, "Yeah, I guess he did."

Jay looked unintimidated by Voight and his empty nods. "Wanted to get a head start on some things." Jay tried to explain himself.

"If there is anything going on here, stop it now." Voight warned.

"Voight-" Erin warned, he didn't need to go there, not on their first day back.

"No Erin, nothing will happen between you two, or he is out." Voight pointed at Jay as he turned and walked into his office.

Jay nodded his head "See? Even my own boss wouldn't protect me."

"Jay-" Erin was going to try to reason with him, but Jay walked down the stairs in anger.

Erin charged into Voight's office, "Seriously? Our first day back and you're already back at it? I didn't see him once while we were on leave just like you asked. You can't bring this up everyday."

Voight nodded his head, "I used to be his age once, Erin. I thought like him, he's young and wants to prove himself. He probably does care for you, but he will never get the chance to prove that romantically."

"I never said he could be able to!" Erin wanted to yell, but she refrained.

"He wants to. I see the way he looks at you, it's the same way you look at Kelly Severide."

Erin nodded her head; "You know I like Severide, so why does this whole thing with Jay even make a difference?"

"I am always going to protect you first, Erin. You know that! It's the way it's always been and the way it always will be."

Erin nodded her head, "Ruzek and Olinsky are here, so Antonio will be here soon. I have to go find my partner now."

Erin left Voight in his office alone. He wasn't going to change how he acted. He may have overestimated himself on multiple occasions; he didn't mean to be so redundant. The rest of the team showed up and Erin came back, but she wasn't with Jay.

"Where's Halstead?" Antonio questioned.

"I'm not his babysitter." Replied Erin.

Antonio nodded his head. Voight came into the room and started a brief meeting, "We have a call down on 38th Hudson. Potential drug bust. Suit up and let's head out."

Erin nodded her head, "Antonio, you and me today?"

Antonio nodded his head back at her, "Yeah, partner."

Erin tensed up when he called her that. Jay was her partner, not Antonio. It sounded dumb, but she felt like in some way that she was cheating on Jay.

Erin was getting small flashbacks of the day she and Jay went into "the hood" together.

"Erin, you okay?" Antonio questioned her.

"I'm fine. I just- Halstead was here this morning and Voight said something that made him really mad and I don't know where he is right now."

Antonio smirked, "So Halstead is being a little bitch?"

Erin seemed shocked, "No. He said something to me earlier, and I cant get it out of my head."

"What did he say?"

Erin cleared her throat, "He said 'everyone here loves you, and if it came down to it, they would throw themselves in front of a bullet for you more than they would for me' and my you he meant me."

Antonio took it all in, "You can't stroke his ego all the time, Erin."

"This wasn't stroking his ego. Not this time, he was really upset and I could tell it had been bugging him."

"Why is it your problem though?"

"Because he's my partner and no matter what, I'll always be there for him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for your comments and favorites and follows! I hope you guys like the story. I appreciate your comments because it tells me what you guys like and don't like, which helps me as a writer a lot. Well, here is another chapter, but I am starting finals this week, so the updates may not be as frequent. But again, hope you like this chapter!**

Jay walked through the neighborhood with his hood up. He knew he could get killed, but at this point, who would really care? Erin didn't care about him, hell, his own boss didn't even care about him. He risked his life everyday for them and for the people of Chicago yet he wasn't allowed to date the girl he liked. That made no sense to him. Yeah, Erin had a messy past, but he was prepared to make her future bright. Jay shook his head thinking about it. All of the sudden he felt two hands on his shoulders. He turned around and drew his gun as fast as he could.

"Shit Olinsky!" Jay yelled.

"Sorry." Olinsky said without much emotion.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jay thought he was going to die from shock.

"Are you going to come back to the station or what?"

Jay shook his head, "I don't belong there."

"What does that mean?" Antonio said coming from behind Jay.

Jay turned to look at Antonio, "You guys are all a family. You worked with Voight for as long as your careers and Erin has lived with him for what almost eleven years?" He looked to them for confirmation; the only thing he got was nodding heads. "You are all a family, like I said-"

"And you aren't?" Antonito cut him off.

"Sometimes, I don't think so."

"Jay, you need to understand that we have known each other for a long time, but we love you. You're one of us, Voight would have never let you into this unit if he didn't like you, you realize that right?"

Jay nodded his head, "Is that true?" This time he wanted to hear Olinsky confirm.

"Jay, Antonio is right. But with Voight, Erin comes before everyone. Damn, Erin comes before his own son."

"Really? His own son?"

They both nodded, "So, Halstead are you coming back or not?" Antonio asked with a smile.

Jay sighed, "You're not going to tell anyone about this right?"

Antonio smirked, "About how you actually have feelings? Of course we are telling everyone."

Jay walked with them to their car, "So am I riding in the back?"

"Of course not." Olinsky replied.

Jay looked around, "There's only one car…" And of course right as Jay said that, another car pulled up. Voight.

Jay looked at the other two detectives, "Great." He muttered under his breath. He wished Erin was the one pulling up in the car.

"Get in!" Voight yelled when he rolled down his window.

Jay walked over to the passenger side and got in.

Voight shook his head, "Why Halstead?"

"What?" Jay responded, only partially confused.

"Why did you leave? We need you. You're a good detective. Like I said before, I have a lot of respect for you." Voight drove out of the neighborhood as quickly as he could.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To save your life."

Jay didn't get it, "I literally do not know what you are saying right now."

"How do you not get it? You are a walking target. I am like a human dart. I can hit or miss you, Halstead."

Jay shook his head, "That metaphor made no sense."

Voight gave him the look, the look that told him to shut up, "Fine, I mean to say, I can get this target off your back."

"I don't even know why I have it on my back in the first place!" Jay was getting genuinely angry.

"Doesn't matter, you're on their radar now." Voight had dealt with this personally in the past.  
"What can I do to get off their radar?" Jay was willing to do anything.

"Do not go anywhere near them. Someone will deal your CI's, from this point on, they are no longer your CI's. Do you understand that?" Voight was looking for a real answer.

"Of course. What else?"

"You almost got one of your CI's killed when you went Charlie- hunting in the hood. That lost you a lot of your CI's. We will have to find you new ones once you can get back in there."

Jay nodded his head, "So they want to kill me because I'm a cop?"

Voight shook his head, "They want to kill you in order to protect each other. If you almost got one of your CI's killed and if one of them almost died, then more can too. You are putting their lives at risk, and they will do anything for each other. Do you get that?"

Jay nodded his head, "So just stay clear of the hood?"

"Stay clear of the hood."

They pulled into the parking lot and Jay got out of the car. Voight didn't though.

"Aren't you coming in?" Jay asked.

"No, Olinsky and Ruzek are going to talk to a few of their CI's. Dawson is coming with me to continue on the case."

"What about Erin?" Jay asked.

"I don't know." Voight obviously did know, and wasn't willing to tell Jay. But what else was really new?

Jay sighed and walked into the station and up into the Intelligence Unit.

Erin was sitting at her desk and say Jay come up the stairs. She walked over to him and punched him on his good shoulder.

"Ouch, how do you know I didn't hurt that one too?" Jay laughed a little.

"Not funny. You could have died. You are so dumb!" Erin yelled.

Jay smiled, "I am not dumb. I just didn't know where to go."

"So you went to the place where people want to kill you?"

"Erin, we need to talk." Jay was serious. He needed to know what this was. If they were never going to be together he wanted to know, so he could get over her.

"Jay, whatever talk we are going to have is pointless. You know the rules." Erin shook her head.

Jay smirked at her, "I know but rules were created to be broken."

**Just another quick question for you guys, do you like more description or ****dialogue? :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**It has been forever since I've updated and i am so sorry for that! I had finals and then I got sick but I am back! I should be updating every other day now, but I am starting work soon for the summer. I will try my best! Thank you all for your comments and favorites and follows. I hope you like this chapter, and I was going to go a different way with the story, but I changed my mind...for now...**

Erin's facial expression didn't change, "If we break even one rule, you're out. And I don't want to be the reason you are kicked out of this unit."

Jay nodded, "But this is my choice too!"

Erin shook her head, "No it isn't. It isn't either of our choices. And that's the saddest part."

Jay nodded his head again, "So what are you working on?" Jay had to get this off of his mind somehow.

"The drug bust we thought was going to be a great thing ended up being a distraction. They wanted us there while they were moving the drugs somewhere else. We need to find where they actually brought them by tonight or else we lose the case altogether."

"Don't you have a date with the fireman tonight?" Jay nudged her.

Erin's eyes went wide, "I will be right back!" And before Jay could even blink, she was out the door.

"Erin!" He started to yell, but she was too far-gone, "you left your phone…"

Jay looked down at her phone. He knew he shouldn't look at it, but he just couldn't help himself. He slide the bar of her iPhone over, and of course it required a passcode. He thought to himself, what was that fireman's name…Kelly, right. But this could only be four letters, not five. Erin. Would she really use her own name as her passcode? He thought it was worth a try, 3-7-4-6. The phone was open for him to use.

"Too easy." Jay said out loud to himself. He went to her messages and went right to Voight's name. There were multiple texts from Voight that she hadn't answered.

"Where are you?"

"You disappear every night. Where are you going?"

"Erin, answer me."

"Stay away from Liam, Erin please."

"Liam is nothing but trouble. Erin, if you know what's good for you, you will stop. Severide is coming over to look after you. Don't make it hard for him."

That was the last text from last night. Who was Liam and where was Erin going with him? Was she really going to see Severide right now or was she going to see Liam? Jay locked her phone and put it back where he found it on her desk. He heard people coming up the stairs and he quickly ran to his desk and made himself look busy. It was Voight and Antonio.

"Where's Erin?" Voight questioned Jay.

"She went to go see Severide at the station."

"Are you sure that's where she was going?" Voight looked concerned.

"No, why?" Jay pushed for an answer.

"I was just wondering. She just hasn't been focused, that's all." Voight walked straight into his office without letting Jay get out another word. Voight paced around his desk on the phone. Jay assumed he was calling Erin, but he got no answer. Voight stormed out of his office.

"Halstead! Let's go!" He yelled as he was walking down the stairs.

Jay look to Antonio and Antonio shook his head, "Just go."

Jay did as he was told by his boss.

Erin marched into the fire station like a woman on a mission. She first ran into Gabby Dawson.

"Hey Erin." Gabby greeted her with a smile.

"Gabby, hey, have you seen Kelly?"

Gabby nodded, "He should be inside. Just go in."

Erin nodded, "Thank you."

Erin walked through the door remembering the first night she had met Kelly. He had pissed off the wrong person and she had to protect Kelly. Then his sister went missing and she helped get her back.

Kelly saw her walk in, "Hey, Erin." He looked so happy to see her.

"Hey." She didn't return the happiness.

"You okay?" Kelly could tell something was wrong.

"I have to take down Liam."

"What?" Kelly didn't get it.

"I told you, he is back in town. He has been trying to contact me…"

Kelly nodded his head, "Why are you taking him down? Won't that get you into trouble too?"

Erin was silent for a minute. "Yes." She said quickly.

"Then you can't do it."

"I don't have a choice. It's kinda my job remember?"

"I don't know Erin-" He was cut off by the sound of the alarm calling his squad to a fire.

"Erin, I gotta go, do not do anything yet, do you understand me?!"

Erin nodded, but she had no choice. This wasn't something she could control. Voight would find out soon enough and he would take down Liam himself. He had tried the night after he visited the hospital, but Liam had to ability to stay hidden if he really wanted. Erin got in her car and went back to the station. She hadn't even told Kelly that she couldn't go out with him tonight, maybe he just assumed it. She parked her car in her spot outside of the station and started to walk up the stairs.

"Erin!" She heard someone call out her name.

She looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Erin!" The voice called at her again.

She walked back down the stairs and looked around. She saw Liam standing on the side of the building.

"What are you doing here? If Voight sees you-"

"I know, I'm dead, but Voight is already looking for me, or at least that's what I hear." Liam gave Erin a glare.

"I'm trying my best to stop it, but it won't be easy."

"Where are they looking?"

Erin shook her head, "I cant tell you that."

Liam nodded and started to walk away, "There's a lot of things I shouldn't tell about you Erin, but one wrong move, and all your secrets will be out. You cant hide from me, not forever."


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I said I would update every other day, but I think it will probably be more like once a week! I hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope you like the overall story. There is a Linstead moment in here that I hope you will LOVE!  
**

Erin went about the rest of her day unfocused and nervous. Voight called her into his office at about 7 that night.

"Erin, we have to take him down."

Erin nodded her head, "But what if we can do it from the inside out?" She had given her plan a lot of thought.

"Like send someone in? I bet Olinsky would do it-"

"No. I would." Erin cut Voight off.

Voight started shaking his head right away, "No way. You are not going in there with him. You will be exposed to your past, is that something you can handle? Because from what I've seen lately, you can't handle much."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that maybe before the accident you could have done this, but like I said, lately you don't have your shit together."

"Is this you talking as my boss or someone who cares about me?"

"Someone who loves you, Erin."

Erin was taken back by Voight's affection, "You need to trust me. I need you to trust me."

"I do. I just don't trust everyone else. Who's to say that Liam won't try something with you?"

"Voight-"

"No, let me finish. He clearly still cares for you in some weird way."

"It isn't weird."

Voight nodded his head, "What's that supposed to mean, Erin?"

"What if I still care about him?" Erin crossed her arms across her chest.

"Do you?"

Erin shrugged, "Maybe."

Voight nodded his head again, "What does he have on you? Why wont you tell me?"

Erin shook her head, "He doesn't have anything on me."

"You're lying." Voight was serious.

Erin couldn't hold back her tears, "I cant tell you. If I tell you and you don't arrest me then you can get in some much trouble, and I am not willing to do that to you."

Voight pulled Erin into a hug, "Erin, I would kill someone for you, and you know that. Nothing you tell me would make me turn you in."

Erin kept sobbing and Voight could feel her shaking her head. Erin wasn't going to tell him, not yet, and he knew that. He couldn't force it out of her, he wanted her to tell him willingly.

"You can do it."

Erin stepped back and wiped her tears, "What?"

"I think you should go in undercover."

"I wouldn't be undercover."

"You could be looking to slip into your old life and you need Liam to help you. Tell him how much you love him and all that shit."  
Erin nodded her head and smiled a little, "Thank you." Erin was going to get what she wanted, revenge.

Voight had told the rest of the team the plan. Erin was going to be on the streets for as long as it took to take Liam down from the inside out. She wouldn't be in the station anymore.

"You can't be serious!" Jay yelled at Erin when they were in the cage alone.

"Jay, please-"

"No! No! You cannot be going in there! Voight told you Liam was no good for you, why won't you listen to him?"

Erin knew Voight would never tell Jay that, "Did Voight tell you that?"

Jay hesitated, "Yes."

"No he didn't. I know Voight wouldn't tell you, of all people, that Liam is no good for me. You read my texts didn't you? You went that far to invade my privacy. I can't believe you Jay!" Erin did feel betrayed by Jay, just not as much as she was acting. She wanted to make him feel bad.

"I didn't mean to I-"

"What do you mean 'you didn't mean to'?! You didn't mean to unlock my phone and you didn't mean to go right to my conversation with Voight and you didn't mean to read it all? That's complete bullshit and you know it Jay!"

Jay rubbed his forehead, there was literally like no way to get out of this, "Yes I read it, okay? I did it because I care about you Erin! God damn it, why can't you see that?!"

"I do! But I cant care about you!"

"Why not?"

Erin shook her head, "Because Voight takes away everyone I care about. He took away my mom when she came after me, he took away my father, he took away Charlie, and he took away Liam. I can't lose you Jay. Why don't you get that?"

"Erin-" Jay was cut off by Voight and the rest of the team coming down. It was time for Erin to leave, not matter how long it took.

Voight hugged her first, "I'm paying for your apartment so when you come home, you will still have a place to go. You're phone will still work, but you will have a burner to use, got it?" Erin nodded and Voight continued, "Don't get yourself killed out there. You have to be smarter than they are, okay?"

"I will be. I was out there before even without you."

The rest of the team said their goodbyes to her. The last one was Jay. He pulled her into a tight hug and he never wanted to let her go, "I love you." He heard Erin whisper before she pulled away. That hit Jay hard. He couldn't let her go, what if she died out there? He knew she would have a gun and all that, but he didn't trust Liam.

"Alright, let's go!" Voight yelled.

Erin nodded and wiped a tear from her eye, she did love Jay. He had to know that before she left. Erin got in the car next to Voight. He was going to let her off a few blocks from Liam's apartment and she was just going to show up on his doorstep. She grabbed her bag from the trunk and said goodbye to Voight again.

She knocked on Liam's door hoping he wouldn't turn her away.

"What are you doing, Erin?" Liam seemed tired.

"I want back in." Erin said.

Liam smiled, "They always come back. How do I know this is legit?"

Erin shrugged, "I'll do whatever you want to prove it to you." She knew she shouldn't have said that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is another update! I wrote it after I posted yesterdays update and I thought I should update again since it took awhile for yesterdays update. I am going on vacation on Wednesday so I will probably update Tuesday and possibly during the next week. Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

Liam nodded his head, "Come in."

Erin hesitated but she walked in behind Liam, and he began talking to her again, "There is only one bedroom, so you can take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"You don't have to do that…" Erin didn't want to owe him a favor.

He shrugged, "Look Erin, I may be an asshole, but I'm not a savage. Just take the bed."

Erin nodded and followed him into the bedroom, "What do you need to me to do in order to prove to you this is legit?" She wanted to get whatever it was over with.

Liam shrugged, "I don't know yet. I just like having you back. I missed you."

Erin nodded. In some weird way she missed him too, but she would never tell him that.

Liam sighed, "It's late. You're probably tired."

Erin looked at the clock on his bedside table, it was already 11 at night. She didn't think it was that late. Her adrenaline was running and she was ready to go.

"I'll just grab a blanket and go out to the couch. If I knew you were coming I would have put clean sheets in, I can just do that tomorrow, uh, well goodnight." Liam went to his closet to get a blanket. Erin knew she had to get on his good side.

"You can just sleep with me." Erin blurted out. She sounded nervous and unsure. She hoped Liam didn't notice.

"Erin-"

"Seriously. In a new place I have nightmares, you know that." She was playing on his emotions from the past. She thought back to the past for a minute. She and Liam were always together, this was after Charlie of course, but they were in love, but they were always on the run. She was running from Voight and he was running from…something. She never found out what Liam was running from. Whenever they went somewhere new she would have nightmares about something happening to them. Something bad, like Liam leaving her or Voight taking her away from Liam.

Liam nodded at her, "Alright, but only because you asked."

Erin nodded, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left."

Erin nodded and took sweatpants out of her bag to change into. She also grabbed her work phone to bring with her. She needed to text Voight to let him know that she was okay. She walked down the hall. His apartment was pretty nice and there was no sign of drugs or anything illegal going on, but she knew that appearances weren't everything. She locked the door behind her and pulled her jeans off and put her sweatpants on. She quickly texted Voight that she was in and there wasn't anything illegal that she could tell yet, but she would keep looking. She flushed the toilet to make it seem like it was normal that she was taking so long. She washed her hands too, just to sell it. She walked out of the bathroom and down to the bedroom and Liam was on the phone in the room across the hall, what was that room? The door was slightly closed but she put her ear up to the door.

"I can't. I have someone here."

"Who? It doesn't concern you, so don't worry about it."

"No, not now."

"It isn't the time."

"I actually love this girl. Leave her alone or I will not hesitate to kill you."

Erin quickly went into Liam's bedroom and put her phone into her bag under all of her other things. She would have to buy new clothes soon because she only brought a weeks worth of stuff, and from the look of it she would be around a little longer.

Liam walked in a little while after and Erin was just sitting on the side of the bed; Liam let out a laugh, "You can get in the bed."

Erin smiled, "Right." Liam pulled down the covers and Erin got in after she saw Liam getting in.

"I can leave if you want me to." Liam began to get up.

Erin grabbed his arm, "Don't."

Liam laid back down and faced Erin. Erin could feel her heart pumping; she hoped Liam couldn't hear it. She got closer and closer to Liam until her lips touched his. She didn't think she would have kissed him, but all her old feelings were coming back. Liam pulled away almost immediately.

"No, Erin."

She shook her head, "Sorry…I just- why?"

"Why what?" Liam questioned her.

"Why wont you do this?"

He shrugged, "Because I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me."

He nodded, "Yeah, I would be. Clearly something shitty must have happened and I haven't asked what yet, but I will. It must have been something bad if it made you come to me. What did Voight kick you out or something?"

Erin shook her head, "I will tell you. But I just need a distraction right now."

"I've been your distraction for three weeks."

"I know, why can't you do it now? You came over almost all the time, why is this so different?"

"We never went this far. You always talked about Voight and how much you loved him yet hated him. You told me everything, Erin. I am not going to take you down a bad path."

"Then why were you threatening me at the station? You were going to tell Voight everything."

He nodded, "I should."

Erin got out of the bed as fast as she could and ran down the hallway into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and slid to the ground. She shook her head; she shouldn't have come here. She should have listened to Voight. She heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Erin please, come out."

"No."

Liam knocked one more time. Erin moved away from the door as she heard Liam trying to unlock it. She stood up ready to make a run for it when Liam came in. Liam came in and before she could get away he wrapped one if his arms around her waist and cupped her face with his other hand and kissed her. Erin could get used to this.


	12. Chapter 12

Liam took his hand off her face and stopped kissing her, "Tell me why you're here Erin."

Erin shook her head, "Why do you always ruin a good thing?"

Liam chuckled, "You're faking it."

Erin took a step away from him, "What are you talking about?"

Liam leaned against the wall of the bathroom, "You're faking this, the kissing, caring about me, everything. Tell me why you're here."

"You came over my place for three weeks and not once did I ask you why you were there."

"Because I never played with you. I was always straight with you, Erin. I didn't act like I was a wounded puppy looking for someone to take care of me. That's what you're doing right now, Erin."

Erin shook her head, "I am not acting like a wounded puppy, I am actually hurting."

"What could possibly hurt you that big-bad-Voight couldn't take care of?"

"You."

Liam paused, "What does that mean?"

"Why did you come to the station saying you would turn me in? You did shit too, Liam."

"I did my time, at least Voight's version of time. I left Chicago for years then I come back and I see you, hurt, helpless. I was hurting for you, Erin. I loved you and you turned your back on me when times got tough."

"That wasn't what I did and you know it. Voight took me out. He said I had a choice and I knew you were going to run away sometime. He gave me a family, people who care about me." When Erin said that all she could see in her mind was Jay. She loved Jay more than she loved anyone, including Liam. She didn't know what she felt. Why couldn't she just make up her goddamn mind?

"You shouldn't have come here, Erin. Whatever is going on you can figure it out with Voight." Liam shook his head.

"Voight kicked me out! He kicked me out of the unit, he kicked me out of my own damn apartment okay?! He said he never wanted to see me again until it was in a body bag! Happy? Now you know." Erin didn't mind lying to Liam one bit.

Liam shook his head and walked closer to Erin, "Er, I am so sorry."

Erin hadn't been called that in years. Erin was a pretty short name and Liam was the only one who ever made it shorter.

"I don't need your pity." Erin walked out of the bathroom and into Liam's room and started gathering her bag up.

"You don't have to leave." Liam said as he followed her into his room.

"I cant stay here."

"Where are you gonna go?" Liam questioned her.

"The streets."

"You'll die."

"I loved you!" Erin yelled as she felt tears fall from her eyes. "I loved you so much and I knew you were going to leave me. That's why I left. I left with Voight."

"You were always going to choose him over me, _always_, Erin."

Erin grabbed her bag and walked out his room as quickly as she could. She was going home, she couldn't do this, Voight was right.

"Erin, stay!" Liam yelled as she opened the door.

"I can't! And to be honest I really don't want to." She closed the door behind her and ran down the stairs. She dug through her bag to find her phone. She called the first person she knew would be able to help. They agreed to pick her up in 5 minutes, since that was as fast as they could get there. Erin walked five blocks away from where Liam lived, it was where Voight dropped her off. The grey car pulled up and she knew it was Jay. She got in the passenger side; she couldn't have been happier to see him.

"You lasted one hour, what happened Erin?"

"He…" Erin could tell the truth. That they had a moment…or two and she left because it was too much for her, or she could lie.

"He what Erin? Did he hurt you because I swear if he even touched-"

"Jay, we kissed okay. We kissed and it brought back the past. I left because I don't want to live in the past. I want a future, a future without him. I just need you to drive me home."

Jay shook his head, "He knows where you live. Voight told me he was going over your house during the weeks we had off. What was he doing there?"

Erin shrugged, "We would just hang out and talk."

"And you go over his house for one hour and you hook up with him?"

"We didn't really hook up."

"That's where it was going though, right?"

Erin shook her head, "I meant what I said to you before I left."

"What? That you love me? That's getting harder and harder to believe."

Erin looked out the window, "Where are we going? I told you to take me home."

Jay nodded, "And I told you that I know that he knows where you live. We are going to my place."

"I do love you Jay."

"Sure." Jay seemed pretty fed up with everything that was going on around him.

"Jay, if I lost you I don't know what I would do."

"You don't get it Erin!" Jay yelled. "You don't tell someone you love them then go undercover to kiss another guy, who you have a pretty intense past with, and then call the guy you claim to "love" to pick you up! Love doesn't work like that, and if you think it does then you're just as fucked up as Liam is."

Erin nodded her head, "You're right Jay. Love doesn't work like that. But, now that I've told you how I felt what's stopping you from loving me? You were the one who was so ready for this and now what? You just don't want to give this a go anymore?"

"I am not giving this "a go" because you are not ready for anything serious. Once things get serious, you run away, and you know it. It's pretty pathetic actually, Erin."

"I'm pathetic?" She questioned him.

"That isn't what I meant."

"Stop the car Jay!"

"Erin, no."

"I said stop the damn car!" Erin was ready to run. Run away from all of this, like Jay had predicted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so i am officially on vacation now! So, I will try to be writing at any time i can but it will be harder since i'm out of the united states and all my brother wants to do is go out all the time, but I will make it work! I hope you guys like this chapter, things do get worse for Erin and Jay, believe it or not!**

"Are you going to get out of the car, Erin?" Jay questioned her, "Because it's kinda predictable."

Erin nodded, "I don't want to go anywhere with you when you're acting like this."

"Erin, can you just listen to me for one minute without interrupting me?"

Erin nodded her head and Jay continued, "You and Liam have a past, and from what I understand, it's a messy one. And, Erin I love you. I really do, but you went in there with a plan, you knew you were going to kiss him, and that's fine, but don't lie to me about it. I get that you still have feelings for him, but you need to sort that out yourself. I will not sit here at your beck and call, Erin. I will do anything for you and you know that, but I will not let you take advantage of my feelings. You either need to do your job as a cop, and arrest Liam, or you can let your past haunt you forever."

Erin had no idea what to say to him. He was right, he was right and she didn't want to admit it, but the only way to move on from this is to accept what he was saying, "Jay, I just don't know what to do." Erin felt the hot tears coming out of her eyes, "I know what I have to do, but what he has on me is worse than what Charlie had."

"What is it?" Jay was curious and he really cared.

"My name isn't Erin Lindsay. And my past isn't really my past…"

"What does that even mean?"

"I took someone else's name, someone who died and was a Jane Doe at the hospital. They never got her name. I came here from New York and my mom didn't have a penny to her name. I got on the streets and started to make money for us doing whatever I could. I met Charlie and you know most of that. But, then Voight got more involved in my life. He was visiting me once a week at my house, unexpected and he never told me when he was coming. If I wasn't there he would search for me, on the streets, and when he didn't find me there he would go the closest hospitals, thinking I was dead or hurt. Well, anyway, the things that happened before I was about 14 years old aren't true. When I was twelve, I never ran away from home and got shot. That was a bunch of bullshit. I needed some things that made me seem tough. But all the things that happened from 14 years old to now are true. I wish some of them weren't, but they are. Until about five years ago I was involved with a drug cartel. I had been there since I was about 16 and then once I joined the unit I was undercover until we took it down."

"You were the one who took that down? I always thought that was just a rumor."

"What that a girl took it down? No, it's true. But, some of the members of that cartel are getting out now. Liam was one of them who got away. He wants my help again and I have given it to him. That's what he's been doing over my house the past few weeks. He has blue prints of different warehouses and wants to know which are the best, like the ones we avoid or don't really look at. And he said if I don't help him he will tell Voight about my real identity and what I've been doing for him."

"What's so bad about your real identity?"

"Nothing except the fact that I've committed identity theft along with more countless crimes. God, Jay were you listening?"

"Yes, I was!" He pulled into the parking the garage of his apartment building.

"I didn't think you were serious about this." Erin sighed.

Jay pulled Erin's bag out of the back of the car, "I can get it." Erin tried to take it from him.

"No, it's fine. You know where my apartment is."

Erin led the way to his apartment while Jay followed behind her. She was so tired all of the sudden and her eyes started to sting. Jay heard something that sounded like metal fall behind him. He looked back and saw someone standing in the dark.

"Erin, take the keys and go into the apartment and lock the door behind you." Jay whispered into her ear and handed her the keys as slyly as he could.

"Jay I am not leaving you here. Hand me my bag and draw your gun."

Jay nodded his head and pulled out his gun. Erin got her gun out and looked behind her where Jay was. Jay shook his head, "Go the other way, so we're back to back."

Erin nodded her head; she couldn't see anything or anyone, "Jay, I don't think there's anyone over there."

"Put your hands up and step out of the dark!" Jay yelled. "We are police officers!"

Erin turned to where Jay was facing, she saw what he saw and it freaked it out a little. It wasn't anyone she recognized, but they still scared her. All of a sudden Jay fell to the ground yelling, she turned around and saw someone in a black hoodie holding a gun and Jay was on the ground holding his leg. There was no bullet would, he must have been struck by the barrel of the gun. Erin backed up and held her gun up, "Put your weapon down!" She yelled over and over again.

The person pulled Jay up and held the gun to his skull, "Erin, we don't want trouble we just want you to come with us."

"Put the damn gun down or I will shoot you!"

"Erin!" Jay yelled as Erin turned around and saw the other masked man behind her and all of the sudden her world went black. When she gained consciousness again she was tied to a chair sitting across from Jay who was also tied up but he wasn't awake yet. She heard a door open and pretended to be asleep still.

"Liam is going to kill you." She heard from a raspy voice.

"I know, I just need to know what she knows." There was a less raspy voiced man.

"You took two cops!" The first man shouted.

"You think they're awake yet?"

"Dude, you have to let them go. Someone is going to notice they are missing. Possibly someone named Voight or someone possibly named Liam! They will join forces just to find Erin."

They knew her name. She didn't like that, it was personal and personal attacks were always worse than random ones. She wasn't going to make it out of this alive.

"Voight can go fuck himself. I am not afraid of him." The second man said.

"You should be! You saw what he did to Charlie man, and what he will do to you and Liam will be way worse." The first man seemed more sensible.

"They will never know it was us. We will get the information we need and we will get rid of them."

"Get rid of them?" The first man questioned.

"Well, we can't let them live, that's for sure." The second man said.

Erin knew this was the way she was going to die. It was going to be Liam's fault she was dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, here is another update! I hope you guys like the story, the way it's going, it wont be going like this for too long, it isnt a kidnapping story, this is just setting the scene for what is coming next, which will shock all of you in a few chapters, i hope! well, i hope you like this chapter and thank you for your comments and likes and follows, it means a lot :)**

The men checked Erin's pulse and Jay's.

"They're alive." The first man said.

"Not for long." The second man responded.

"Look, Alec, can we just get the information we need and let them go?"

Alec paused, "That isn't they way it works. Voight's team will be down two people, which will give us the upper hand."

"You don't think he had people he can bring in?"

"He will be too busy grieving this one." Erin could tell he was pointing to her.

The first man sighed, "Let's go, they aren't even conscious."

Erin heard the men leaving the room and the door close behind them. She wasn't sure that they were actually gone.

"Erin." She heard Jay whisper to her, "Erin, wake up, please." There was a sound of desperation in his voice.

Erin opened her eyes and raised her head, "Did you hear them?"

Jay nodded his head, "They wont get the chance to kill us. They may be good with guns, but they aren't very good at tying knots."

Erin shook her head, "What do you-"

And before Erin could even finish her sentence Jay held up one of his hands showing the success he had with getting himself free. He untied his other hand and tried to get up but couldn't. His feet were also tied. Erin couldn't help but let out a little giggle at the fact he thought he was so good only to be proven wrong once again.

"Shit." Jay muttered under his breath.

"Jay, breathe." Erin could tell he was getting anxious about their situation.

"I cant breathe, Erin! I thought bringing you to my place would have been safe, I don't- I don't know how they were there, I just don't get it!" Jay wanted to yell, but he knew if he spoke too loudly the men would come back.

"You did your best to protect me, and I get that. I don't blame you, Jay."

"Well that doesn't matter because I blame myself. I just wanted to take care of you and I couldn't even do that. It was two on two, we should have been able to take them."

Erin nodded her head as Jay worked on untying his feet. It wasn't his fault, in all honesty, it was hers. She didn't think there was anyone behind them and that's when they came up and hit Jay from behind. If she had just stayed in her position and waited for someone to approach them, she wasn't thinking. This was all her fault, she and Jay wouldn't be in this position if she had just done her job. She should have taken down Liam with Voight and not protected him. She shouldn't have gone into his home undercover and she definitely shouldn't have brought Jay into this mess that she has to call her life.

Jay got his feet untied and ran over to help Erin, first checking that the men weren't coming back. He got her feet untied first and he couldn't help but look around the room they were in.

"I know where we are." Jay mumbled.

"Jay, where are we?"

"We are in that abandoned warehouse off of Adam's Street."

Erin nodded her head, "Does that have significance to you?"

Jay nodded his head without saying another word.

Voight called Antonio as soon as he knew something was up, "Antonio, where are you?"

Antonio yawned, "At home, sleeping, its like two in the morning."  
"Good, come out, I'm waiting."

Antonio hung up the phone and looked outside his house to see two cars. One was Voight's with no one in the passenger seat. And the other was Olinsky's with Ruzek sitting next to him.

"What the hell?" Antonio muttered to himself. He got dressed as quickly as he could and ran outside, holstering his gun and badge in place. Antonio opened the door and was greeted by a not so happy Hank Voight.

"What's going on, boss?" Antonio asked as they drove away.

"Erin isn't answering her phone."

"She is probably sleeping, like a normal person."

He shook his head, "No, she called Halstead to pick her up. He called me to make sure it was okay, which I appreciate, and I told him to bring her to his place so it would be safe for them. He was supposed to call me when they got back to his place. As you can probably guess, I haven't gotten a call. We are going to knock on Halstead's door and if he answers then we will have a dead body on our hands."

"You wont kill Halstead." Antonio needed Voight to calm down.

"Damn right I will." Voight replied as they pulled into the parking garage of Jay's apartment complex.

They all got out of their cars and walked towards Jay's apartment. Antonio couldn't believe what they were going to do. If Jay was stupid enough to not call Voight, Antonio knew he needed to protect Halstead, even if that meant pissing off Voight.

"Boss." Ruzek called out, "I have blood over here."

Voight stopped short causing Antonio to almost collide in the back of him, but he was able to stop himself before that happened.

"Do you think it's Erin's or Halstead's?" Ruzek questioned.

Voight sighed, "Antonio you're with me, we are going to knock on Halstead's door. You two stay here, maybe they went out and are coming back. That could be anyone's blood. We cannot jump to conclusions."

Antonio followed Voight to Jay's apartment and they knocked on the door. No one answered.

"I'm kicking it down." Voight announced.

Antonio nodded his head and drew his gun. Voight gave him a suspicious look.

"Hey, if that was their blood, maybe there is something bad waiting for us in here."

Voight nodded and also drew his gun. Voight kicked the door in and they cleared the apartment as quickly as possible. It didn't look like there had been anyone there for hours. Voight walked out of his apartment trying to close the door behind them, even though it didn't really work. He walked back to where Olinsky and Ruzek were.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Antonio questioned.

"We are going to pay Liam a nice visit." Voight announced.


	15. Chapter 15

Jay worked hard to untie Erin's hands as quickly as he could.

"Voight will be looking for us."

Erin shook her head, "How do you know?"

"Because I was supposed to call him once we got home."

That got Erin's attention, "What do you mean? He knows I'm not at Liam's anymore?"

"Of course he knows, Erin."

"Why did you tell him?!" She felt a little betrayed by the way Jay sold her out so easily to Voight.

"It wouldn't have gone over well if he showed up to Liam's to see you and you weren't there and then he goes looking for you and I have to say 'Well, she is at my place by the way. She called me that night.'"

"You didn't have to call Voight."

"I did, Erin."

Erin fell silent. She knew that Jay did the right thing, she just didn't like the fact that Voight was probably out there assuming that Jay didn't call him because they were getting it on somewhere. Jay finished untying Erin's hands but kept them loosely tied so when the men come back in it doesn't look like they're ready to escape. Jay went back to his chair and did the same thing to himself. He did it just in time too because about three minutes later the two men came back in. Neither of them pretended to be knocked out still.

"Ah we are awake now!" Alec came in and looked happy.

"Who are you?" Erin asked, pretending not to know already.

"We are friends of Liam." Alec replied.

"What are your names?" Jay asked them.

"Why would we tell you that?" Alec laughed.

"We will find out whether you like it or not." Jay warned him.

Alec nodded his head, "Well, find out and let me know when you do. We just came back to see if you guys were ready to have some fun. I will go let the boss know you're ready to talk."

"We aren't ready to talk, Alec." Erin spat back at him.

"How the hell do you- oh my god. You weren't still unconscious when we came in the first time." Alec was putting the pieces together.

"Tell us who you are, big guy." Jay addressed the other man that was still standing near the door.

"I-I uh…" He stuttered.

"Do not say another word, I'm going to get Jace." Alec muttered as he walked out of the room. The other man stayed behind a little longer, but it wasn't until he was about to leave that he said something.

"Don't worry detectives, you will make it out of this alive. 5462."

Erin and Jay looked at each other. They both knew 5462 was the code for an undercover agent. Erin couldn't help but smirk. She was getting out of this alive.

The boys of the intelligence unit pulled up outside of Liam's apartment ready to go in and find Erin and Jay possibly dead. Voight pounded on the door loudly and there was no answer.

"Liam, Chicago PD, open up." Antonio called out. He needed to stall to make sure Voight wouldn't knock down his door too. They had no cause to be here really and he needed to do this the clean way.

"We should just kick it in." Suggested Voight.

"I know you would love that," Antonio chuckled, "But that isn't happening. You already ruined Jay's door, you aren't ruining another."

It took about three more knocks and the door was being opened.

"You're an asshole, you know that right, Voight?" Those were the first words out of Liam's mouth to the team.

"Dude, not the time." Antonio tried to warn him.

"You know what he told Erin?" Liam looked very angry and frustrated.

"Please, enlighten all of us, what did I tell Erin?" Voight knew she must have made something up in the moment, and he wanted to see what it was.

"You first kicked her out the unit and her apartment, and you said you never wanted to see her until it was in a body bag, which is pretty awful if you ask me."

"Where is she?" Voight was done playing games.

"She left." Liam's answer was short and to the point. He wasn't playing games either.

"She wouldn't just leave, she has no where to go." Voight went along with Erin's story.

"Why are you even here? You kicked her out and now what? You want her back?"

Antonio decided it was time for him to speak up, "She is wanted for questioning back at the station. We are afraid she might be in danger. Did she mention anyone that was after her? Or is there anyone you know that would want her?"

Liam shook his head slowly, "Son of a bitch." He muttered to himself.

"What?" This came from Olinsky,

"I talked to one of my guys on the phone a little earlier, and he had asked about Erin."

"Why did he ask about her?" Olinsky was asking all of the questions Voight was thinking.

"He saw her walk in here. He was outside waiting for me, I was supposed to go out with him, but she came and I didn't want to leave her.

"Wow, how kind of you." Ruzek was just as anxious as any of the other guys.

"Look, I don't know what he would want with her, but he was interested in her. He thought she was pretty, I don't know."

Voight nodded his head, "Where can I find this guy, what's his name?"

"I can tell you where to find him hanging out, he usually goes to that abandoned warehouse on Adam's Street."

"His name?" Antonio asked again.

"I told you where he could be, the rest is up to you." Liam clearly wasn't going to give them an answer.

Voight was about to leave when he turned around, "If she's dead, I'm coming for you. An eye for an eye." And with that, Voight left.


	16. Chapter 16

"Jay." Erin was so tired she could barely say his name.

"Erin, we are going to get out of here alive." He tried to reassure her.

"I don't know if we are. He can only do so much for us." Erin was fighting a war with her eyes and she was losing this battle.

"Erin, stay awake." Jay's voice sounded distant since she was falling asleep.

"I just need some sleep…" And with that she drifted off.

She woke up what felt like two minutes later. Jay was still across from her, but it looked like he fell asleep too.

"Jay." She whispered. "Jay." She continued to get louder and louder until she was yelling his name. She heard the door open behind her and she turned her head as much as she could. Now that she had slept a little, Erin felt more alert and ready for anything that could happen.

A man with ashy blonde hair walked through the door and didn't say anything to her.

"You must be Jace." Erin said as soon as Jace stood across from her, blocking her view of Jay.

"You can call his name all you want, he isn't waking up."

Erin went into panic mode, "Did you kill him? I swear to God-" She was going to attack him, but she couldn't reveal that she was untied from her restraints. She needed to wait for the right time.

"He isn't dead, just sedated. I needed to talk to you, alone, and I figured you needed your sleep."

"Wow, how chivalric of you." The sarcasm in Erin's voice was thick.

"Do you know what I want from you?" Jace asked her, as if it was some sort of trick question.

"No of course I don't. I don't even know who you are." Erin was still kind of waking up from her short-lived slumber.

"You know Liam, obviously. Why did you leave his house tonight?"

"None of your damn business."

"I saw you get out of one guys car, to go into another guys apartment, to get into another guys car. Do you see how that looks to me?"

Erin laughed a little, "You think I'm some kind of whore?"

Jace shook his head, "No of course not, but you aren't the innocent girl we think you are."

All of the sudden Jay was up and had Jace in a head lock and was cutting off his oxygen supply. Jay brought him down to the floor and punched him three times; he was knocked out for sure. Erin un-holstered the gun that Jace had on him.

"Jay." Erin held him up, he seemed a little drowsy still.

"Erin, I told you I was going to protect you." Jay smiled.

Erin had the biggest urge to kiss him, but she knew she couldn't and shouldn't.

"We have to figure out the best way out of here." Jay muttered.

Erin nodded her head, "But we have leverage." Erin pointed to a knocked out Jace.

Jay smiled at her, "Let's show them how to tie someone up."

The boys were at Antonio's house in his kitchen talking about to go about this.

"We could wait until the morning-" Ruzek started.

"We are not waiting." Voight made the executive choice, of course.

"Okay, so we go tonight, but we have no idea how many guys are there. We don't have any gear to work with, this is all so sudden and unplanned." Antonio thought they should wait until the morning, which was only about two hours away since it was six in the morning.

"So we wait two hours?" Voight questioned.

"We can get to the station as soon as possible, report them missing, then we can do what we do best. We make a plan, we grab some blue prints and we figure out what way is the best way in. We are not losing either of them." Antonio was the only one in the group, besides Erin, that could calm him down.

"Alright, we do not bring back up into this, do you get me?" Voight looked around the table.

"Yes, we understand." Ruzek was the only one to give verbal confirmation.

Voight couldn't help but smile, "What about Erin's story?"

Antonio laughed, "Most ridiculous thing ever. Like you would ever say that to her. You would kill yourself before you would ever let her die."

Voight nodded his head, "I need to get her back, boys."

The all nodded, "We will get her." Olinksy reassured Voight.

"I shouldn't have let her gone. She wasn't in her right mind, I told her that she shouldn't go and she turned it around on me. She got talking about Halstead and that was more important to fight about."

"Why do you try to fight that?" Antonio questioned, "I know you don't like inner office romances, but they clearly care about each other and something is going to happen if you like it or not. You should just let them be open about it, because if they try to keep it a secret then it'll have an awful outcome."

Voight nodded his head. Everything Antonio was saying made a lot of sense, but he wasn't going to say that he as wrong, he wasn't, was he? "I just think that if they meet other people they will lose interest in each other."

"It doesn't work like that." Ruzek spoke up. "The more you try to keep them away the more the passion and tension builds up."

"The fireman takes care of that." Voight replied back.

"You think she will settle down with him? He doesn't know a thing about her and from what Gabby has told me, he honestly isn't worth her time." Antonio didn't try to defend Severide.

"What do you mean 'he isn't worth her time'?" Voight needed to know.

"He is a player and he isn't looking to settle down anytime soon. He loves to get around with other girls, and if you think that with Erin it will be different, you're wrong."

Voight nodded his head but didn't respond to Antonio. Voight didn't agree with them, he thought Severide did understand Erin, and Voight trusted him, but he also trusted Halstead, but Jay is a great cop, but Voight will always choose Erin over anyone else in this until, _always._


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are great! I really love your comments, and since all you wanted an update as soon as possible, I got to writing and updating! I'm glad you guys like the story and I really hope you like this chapter! :)**

Erin and Jay had used the rope to tie up an unconscious Jace. Erin hoped that the other two would be back before Jace woke up. The door was on the other side of the room, and on the left side of the door was a large cabinet that they were able to hide behind. About fifteen minutes later the door creaked open. Erin could feel her palms sweating and her breathing started to pick up. Jay must have noticed too because he grabbed her hand quickly and squeezed it softly. Erin gave him a slight smile, but their moment didn't last too long.

"What the hell?!" They heard Alec scream.

"How did this happen?" The undercover detective didn't sound too convincing. What was going on? He was going to blow his cover if he kept acting like that.

"There is no way they got past us though, right?" Alec was really confused.

"Is he dead?" The detective asked taking a step closer to Jace. He felt his neck looking for a pulse. He nodded his head, "He's alive, just unconscious."

"I want them found." Alec's voice was cold. "I want them found and I want them dead."

"Let's think this through. We will be labeled as a couple of cop killers, they don't do well in prison, trust me."

Alec shook his head, "This can't be happening. When Jace wakes up, we are dead, don't you get that? We either kill them or he," Alec pointed to Jace, "He kills us."

"I do get that, but we cant kill them. What will happen when that guy Voight finds out? He will hurt us more than Jace will. I do not want to die, but I definitely do not want to die at the hands of Hank Voight."

The mention of Voight's name made Erin nostalgic. Was he even doing anything to find her? Did he even know that she wasn't at Jay's? What time was it, he must know something is wrong if they both didn't show up to work. Erin bit her tongue at the thought of Voight, she needed to hold back her tears. Their conversation before she left wasn't a happy one. They were yelling at each other about Jay, which was dumb. When, or if, she gets back she will listen to Voight and she won't see Jay outside of work. If that's what it takes to make Voight happy she will do it. But then again why should she have to sacrifice her happiness for Voight. She shook her head, hoping to clear her head. She went back to focusing on the conversation happening between the other men.

"Let's leave Jace here. Just until we find the other two. We have to go out and search the city. We can check Liam's apartment first. Let's go." Alec made the executive decision.

Jay and Erin heard the door close, but that didn't mean that they were actually gone. They waiting about ten minutes, at least, before they got away from the cabinet. They looked out the window to find the car that Alec drives was gone. Erin turned to Jay and smiled.

"Erin, let's get out of here."

Erin nodded her head, "Thank you, Jay."

Jay smiled back to her and grabbed her hand and took her out the doorway.

Voight and his team were busy at work looking at different ways to get into the warehouse.

"What if it's rigged with explosives and they aren't even there? What if this is all a trap?" Ruzek suggested.

"Ruzek, shut up." Voight answered back.

"Hank…" Olinsky spoke up, "The kid is right. We don't know that they are there for sure. We cannot go and search every abandoned warehouse in the city. That just isn't practical."

"I know that!" Voight yelled while slamming down on the table.

Antonio looked around the room, everyone was tired and frustrated, including him, "Look Voight, how do we even know that Liam is telling the truth. He has a habit of lying, you know that."

Voight sat down and rubbed his eyes, "I know but-"

A man came in, inturupting their "team meeting". Voight was not happy to see him, mostly because he knows this detective is from guns and gangs.

"What?" Voight asked.

"Nice to see you too, Hank." The man said, "I heard you reported a couple detectives missing?"

Antonio nodded his head, "Does your team know anything about it, Detective Martin?"

"Don't be so formal, call me Jack. But yes, we do know quite a few things about it."

"Then tell us." Voight spoke up.

"They were taken last night and then taken to an abandoned warehouse, the one on Adam's Street-"

"We know that." Voight interrupted him.

"Voight, I'm trying to help. Since we are doing an undercover sting with the people involved in that gang. We stay away from your side of the city as long as you stay away from ours, and that was all fine, until now. Our sides of the city have become one again Voight, and you know what that means. They will be picking one team to be the head of the city. And something tells me that they wont pick you. Would I be correct?"

Voight shook his head, "They will pick whoever is best for the job, what does any of this have to do with Erin?"

"Ah right, Detectives Halstead and Lindsay. They have been taken, but what my undercover detective told me just moments ago was that they aren't there anymore. They don't know where they went but they're searching for them."

Voight's phone started to ring, the hospital was calling. Voight closed his eyes for a minute hoping it wasn't the call he thought it was.

"Hank Voight." He answered the call.

"Voight?" Erin was on the other end of the call. Voight could feel his heart lift a little bit. "Voight, we're okay. We are at the hospital, we should be safe here…but we would feel safer with you here."

Voight grabbed his jacket and signaled his team to follow him, "Of course, Erin. We are on our way." He felt tears fall from his eyes. He quickly wiped them so no one on the team could see them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright guys! You asked for an update and here it is :) I hope you like it!** **Sorry I haven't updated more I have work almost all the time and school is about to start up again, but here is the update! :)**

Voight rushed to see Erin at the hospital. He knew he shouldn't use his police lights for anything other than official business but this was more important than his job. When he got to the hospital he ran straight to reception.

"Erin Lindsay? Jay Halstead?"

The nurse looked semi-confused but nodded her head, "Third floor room 308 and 309."

Voight nodded his head, "Thank you." Part of him was happy that they were in separate rooms, but he knew he couldn't mention this to Erin. She couldn't upset her anymore than he had before she left. All the guys piled into the elevator and Antonio hit the three as quickly as he could. It lit up but Voight hit it again and again.

"That doesn't work." Olinsky spoke up from the back of the elevator. Voight stopped hitting the button wishing it would move faster. The elevator stopped and the men got out one at a time and ran around the floor looking for the rooms. Voight found where Erin was and Jay's room was right across the hall but when he went into Erin's room they were sitting on the bed together talking. It was strictly platonic but Voight felt a small surge of anger.

Erin felt tears fall from her face when she got up and hugged Voight, "Thank you."

Voight shook his head, "We didn't do anything. You have to tell us names, locations, everything you remember."

Jay shrugged, "I don't think that's necessary."

Voight was confused, "Why not?"

Erin walked back to the bed and motioned for Voight to sit in the chair as the rest of the team crowded around them. "There is an undercover detective working a case on whoever those people were. We cant mess with that. He gave us a code while we were in there, I don't know how many more are involved, but there must be another one at least if not two. He didn't hurt us too bad, he just wanted information."

"Who is this 'he' you are talking about?" Antonio asked.

"His name is Alec, that's all we could get. He works under this man named Jace. That is all we know." Halstead answered for Erin, who was grateful to have Jay with her.

Antonio looked at Voight who looked at Olinsky.

"What?" Erin asked, "I know that pattern of stares is never a good thing. Tell us, please." Voight could hear the real desperation in her voice.

"We worked a case…the case you went undercover for…we wanted to get to Jace, but the case didn't take us to him, we got his right hand man but never Jace. The cartel that Erin took down was the step below Jace, we were hoping to find him but he must have left the country or something, but this was premeditated. You realize that right, Voight?" Antonio explained the situation.

Voight nodded his head, "Yeah." That was all Voight could say, he didn't know what to say, he felt awful that Erin had to go through this.

"We have to talk to the officer on the head of that investigation." Ruzek suggested.

Voight seemed to come out of his daydream, "Good thinking, I will stay here and-"

Erin shook her head, "No way. We can stay here we are okay now. Just go find him, Voight. I know you can better than anyone."

Voight shook his head, "Erin…"

Olinsky pulled Voight's arm, "She's right, let's go." And with that, the boys were gone.

Erin and Jay sat in silence after the rest of the team had left.

"Erin, I don't know what to say." Jay couldn't see the light in her eyes that had once been there. She had no fight left in her.

"Don't say anything." Erin could see that Jay was beating himself up for what had happened, since they were going to his place.

"It's all my fault that we were in that position. I should have protected you." Jay got up and started pacing around the room. Erin knew he did this when he got nervous or worked up.

She stood up and held his arm, "Jay, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have gone to Liam's, I'm sorry I put us in this position. I should have called Voight, not you. I did this."

Jay shook his head and held her hand, "I am your partner, I am supposed to be able to protect you. I don't know what else to say. I just- I just feel like I failed you."

Erin led them back to the hospital bed and sat down. Jay followed her lead. Erin shook her head, "How did we get here?"

Jay shrugged, "Well you went to Liam's and then you kissed him and then freaked out and called me-"

"I didn't mean here here. I meant like…I don't know what I meant."

Jay shook his head, "You know what you meant, so just tell me."

Erin shrugged, "I just, you know I have feelings for you. I don't know how to deal with them because of Voight so I just put them in a box and push them back because that's easier than dealing with them and being rejected."

"What are you talking about, Erin? I would never reject you."

Erin looked down and realized they were still holding hands, "I know you wouldn't, but Voight…he would never let this happen."

"Who says he has to know? We have to live our lives, Erin. We can't live the life that Voight sets up for us. Don't you get that?"

"Of course I do, Jay. But Voight isn't the only person involved with this."

Jay nodded his head, "The fireman."

Erin nodded, "Severide."

"Do you love him?" Jay was blunt.

Erin was quite for a minute, "I don't know."

Jay nodded his head, "Look Erin, like I said before, I care for you, I really do, but I am not going to let you take advantage of me-"

"Jay I am not trying to take advantage of you!" Erin felt like screaming.

"You might not be trying to, but let me know when you figure out what you want." He unclasped her hand from his. "I'll be right across the hall for the night."

Erin shook her head. She didn't love Severide but she also didn't really love Jay. She didn't really know what love even was…she didn't think she was taking advantage of Jay or his feelings, but maybe she was. She got into her bed and laid down for the night listening to the sounds around her. She didn't have to have an IV, but a nurse had to come in every hour on the hour to make sure she had a glass of water and drank the whole thing. Erin fell asleep thinking about her problems, which she could never seem to escape.


End file.
